


Wanna Kiss You

by TrashyKings



Series: Ask Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyKings/pseuds/TrashyKings
Summary: Sometimes Remus just... enjoyed his brother's company.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Ask Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Wanna Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Look they're just so soooofffft

Remus loved being in his brother’s lap. Loved the way it felt when Roman had his arms wrapped around his waist and Remus had himself wrapped entirely around Roman.

It was nice being the one held. In all his previous relationships he was the one to hold his partner and he didn’t _mind_ that, but bigger people wanted to be held too and all that.

And Roman was okay with holding him. That kind of made Remus love him more, honestly.

“Will you quit giggling?” Roman muttered, chuckling himself as he once again tried to press his lips to Remus’, getting interrupted by another round of giggling.

“Can’t help it,” he answered, rubbing their noses together and earning another chuckle from his brother.

“Damn it, Ree. I’m trying to kiss you, can’t you give me that much?”

Remus grinned and pecked his brother’s lips.

He’d intended the kiss to be just a quick thing so he could go back to teasing, but Roman managed to move his arm from around Remus’ waist so he could cup his jaw and deepen the kiss just a little bit.

When Remus was finally able to pull back, he just _breathed_ for a second before he was bursting into more giggles and he was grinning so wide his cheeks almost hurt.

Roman huffed a laugh that quickly turned into his own giggles when Remus started rubbing their noses together again.

“What is with you and laughing when I kiss you?” he asked, moving his arm back around Remus’ waist and raising an eyebrow.

“Dunno, I just love you a lot. Hard not to laugh.”

Roman went quiet, but the blush on his face had any anxiety Remus might have felt dissipating before it could start.

And then he was kissing Remus again but this time the kiss didn’t last longer than a second because they _both_ broke down into giggles after it.

“I love you too.”

And Remus believed that.


End file.
